yugioh! x Chapter 2
by darklordzeomarrick
Summary: it is chapter 2 newbs


Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 2 – A New Year, A New Out Look

"I hate these new uniforms." Said Ben pulling at his jacket.

"Stop Ben. Here comes high command." Said Michael standing at attraction.

"Hello boys. Ready for another fun year?" asked the High Command.

"Yes sir!" the boys yelled.

"Good. Oh and Benjamin, if I see you not wearing your uniform once, you're out this year. Understand?" asked High Command. 

"Yes sir!" yelled Ben.

"Good, you all must understand your officers now, the privets will be looking up to you." The High Command said walking away.

"Man why is he such a heard ass?" asked Ben.

"It's his job." Said Michael lighting a cigarette.

"You know I hate kissing that smoke felled mouth." Said a very active young girl.

"Then don't." Michael said look up with a smile.

"You know that not far." She said smiling at Michael.

"Hello Sheryl." Said Brandon.

"Hey Bon." She said giving him a hug.

"Hey Sheryl, how was your summer?" asked Doug.

"Good!" she said giving Doug a hug.

"Hey!" Ben said waiting for his hug.

"Hi Ben." She said walking past him to get to Michael.

"What the fuck!" Ben exclaimed, "I'm going to see my room."

"We only have like 20 mins till we have to go to the school meeting." Said Sheryl.

"Whatever." Ben said waved good bye as he walked away.

"How many newbie's do we have this year?" asked Michael.

"Only 100." Said Sheryl.

"Damn, we lost more this year." Said Michael.

"Yup. We don't know why." Said Sheryl.

"I might." Said Michael with a concerned look on his face as he looked at his arm.

"You ok honey?" asked Sheryl.

"Yeah. I'm fine cutie." Michael said lying to her.

"Welcome everyone to the start of a new year!" said a tall over weight man, "Now I would like to intrudes you to our principal, High Command!"

"Thank you vice principle Neaus, now for those of you how are new here, I would just like to say we here at Duel Academy pride ourselves on training the brightest, most knowable duelists in the world. Now those of you owe are new here might be wondering why some of you are in different uniforms let me tell you how our ranking system works, the new students are ranked privets, the next class rank is Officers, and lastly we has Commanders. Now if any of you privets have any questions you can ask any teacher or any one from the high ranks. Thank you." The High Command said.

A few hours later;

"Well that was fun." Doug said.

"Yeah one more year of that shit." Said Ben.

"I want you to meet your locale duel champions." Sheryl said walking a group of privet girl towards Michael and the others.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Michael asked a little pissed.

"Just showing you and your friends off to the newbie's." Sheryl said smiling.

"You owe me." Michael said.

"Fine, later." Sheryl said hanging off Michael, "See if you play your cards right, you too might get a great guy like this."

"Ok, we have to go." Brandon said pulling Michael away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brill?" asked one of the privet girls.

"Yes?" Michael said turning around, "You're the girl from the archive."

"Yup I transferred here once I saw the addresses you gave me to mail the papers to." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?" Sheryl said getting pissed.

"Not really, I worked in the Italian Archive Center, over the summer and Mr. Brill come in looking up his family history." The girl said looking down.

"Oh, well ok." Sheryl said looking at her.

"Let it go Sheryl." Michael said lighting another cigarette.

"Brill you're a chain smoker." Said Doug also lighting a cigarette.

"Something's gona kill me." Michael said looking at the privet girl, "Bring the papers by the officers quitters later, I'll let them know your coming."

"Okay." Said the privet girl blushing.

Later that night at the Officers quitters;

"Hello?" The privet girl said coming into the room.

"Yea come in." Michael said sitting at the desk with papers all around him.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" The privet girl asked.

"No, no come in what you got for me?" asked Michael.

"Well, a lot." The privet girl said brining one box in after another.

"Wow! That a lot of papers!" Michael exclaimed.

"Well I did copy over fifty books for you." Said the privet girl.

"You know, you did all this work for me and I don't even know name." Michael said lighting a cigarette.

"My names Kassi." She said also lighting a cigarette.

"Well what made you wana come here?" asked Michael looking thru some of the papers.

"Well, mailing fees would have been crazy, and I wanted to meet you." Kassi said sitting on the char.

"Well, look here." Michael said handing Kassi a page.

"Wow, your related to Alexander the Great." Kassi said reading the page.

"I knew my family was fames for something." Michael said laughing.

"Well, I should get going, if you need any help with your research just ask." Kassi said putting her cigarette out.

"Will do." Michael said still looking thru the papers.

12 Midnight;

"Do you want to save your company?" asked a shadowy figure.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to fire all the people I need to just to make money." Said Michael looking at the shadow.

"Why? That biasness!" the shadow exclaimed.

"Well that not how I do biasness!" Michael yelled looking down.

As Michael looked down he realized he was standing at the top of his companies building almost falling off the roof.

"So, do you want to save your company?" the shadow asked agene.

"Yes, what do you want? That's the question here." Michael said trying to step off the ledge.

"I just want to help you Michael." The shadow said pushing Michael back to the ledge.

"And how do you think I should save my company?" Michael asked turning around looking the shadow in the eyes.

"Hold a worldwide school battle, pick the best from every school and put them thru the most dangerous, horrifying test, show people that being a duelist is to be stronger than the rest!" the shadow said pushing Michael off the ledge.

"What the fuck!" Michael exclaimed as he set up in bed, "Fuck! My arm!" said Michael grabbing his arm in pain as his arm felt like it was being ripped off.

The next day in High Commands office;

"You went to what!?" yelled vice principal Neaus.

"I think it's a good idea." The high command said.

"Thank you sir. So I have your permission to hold the tournament here then sir?" asked Michael hoping for a yes.

"I think we could handle having it here." Said the high command with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I will not let you down." Michael said running out the door.

Later that day after class';

"Kassi." Michael said walking into the privet quarters.

"Yes." Kassi said walking into the room.

"I need to ask you something." Said Michael with a mean look.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Kassi sitting down lighting a cigarette

"Yeah, do you think the Eruption Duel School would enter a worldwide school tournament?" asked Michael.

"Yeah why?" Kassi asked wounding what Michael was talking about.

"Thanks that all needed to know!" Michael said running towards his room.

"Have you seen Sheryl?" Michael asked some kid as he ran by.

"Damn. There you are!" Michael exclaimed running up to Sheryl.

"What's wrong?" asked Sheryl worried something had happened.

"Nothing, we're going to hold a worldwide school tournament." Michael said grabbing Sheryl's shoulders as he got this big smile on his face.

"Wow! Your really happy?!" Sheryl said shocked to see Michael so happy.

"Over winter brake you and I are going to the other schools to get them to come." Michael said hoping she would help.

"Why would I go with you?" asked Sheryl.

"You owe me for the other day yet!" Michael said with a pissed look on his face.

"Fine. I guess I could just fly around the world with you." Sheryl said with a smile.

"Great!" said Michael as the smile returned to his face.

"You're taking advice from a nightmare you had?" asked Doug thinking Michael is crazy.

"I know, but think about it, the shadow was right it might work." Said Michael hoping Doug would go for it.

"I don't know." Doug said looking puzzled.

"Well I don't hear any one elts coming up with ideas." Michael said.

"Fine, I'm in." Doug said knowing Michael was right.

12 Midnight;

"So you're going to hold the tournament?" the shadow asked.

"Hey, what's it to you?" Michael asked with a pissed tone in his voice.

"It's everything to me, to see you succeed in life any way." The shadow said walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Michael yelled as the shadow disappeared.

"Fuck!" Michael yelled grabbing his arm as it felt like it was being ripped off a gene.

Over the winter brake Michael and Sheryl met with all the principals from the other schools some said they would enter and some said they needed time to think about it.

"Do you really think everyone will show up?" asked Sheryl standing next to Michael on the dock.

"Yeah I know they will." Michael said with an evil smile on his face.


End file.
